Hutori Conservative Council
The Hutori Conservative Council The Hutori Conservative Council is a political of Hutori. It is widely considered a right-wing party, for its strong focus on social conservatism, family, tradition, and anti-communism. Because of the party's very conservative, right-wing stance on a wide range of social issues, the party is commonly referred to by its critics as a 'far right' party, or a 'religious right' party, but no evidence has been found to date to substantiate these allegations. The party has grown immensely in its popularity since its formation, and retains large, passionate groups of supporters in the more religious areas of Hutori who donate very generously to the party's campaigns. Various local clubs have been formed, such as the 'Hutori Conservative Club', and 'Students for A Conservative Hutori', who are based around their support for the party and its policies. Many of these support groups help to campaign and raise money for the party on a regular basis. Policies The main platform of the Hutori Conservative Council is based around socially conservative policies, and whilst the party is opinionated on economic issues, it is markedly more concerned with non-fiscal, rather than fiscal issues. Amongst many other social issues, the Hutori Conservative Council regularly adopts conservative stances in regards to abortion, euthanasia, gun control, gay marriage\civil unions, illegal immigration, and law and order. Many of the party's social policies revolve around the idea of the nuclear family unit being the cornerstone of society, and family issues are therefore of the utmost priority to the party. The party also generally believes in de-centralization of state power, and strongly opposes what they call the 'managerial state'. The party regularly advocates 'state's rights', and endeavours to diminish the power of the centralized, federal government. However, whilst the party does support de-centralized government, they are staunch monarchists and are passionately opposed to a republic. The HCC was one of the major parties behind the re-introduction of a hereditry monarchy in Hutori, and this consequently led to the republican rebellion that started the 2nd civil war. The HCC has also become famous for its fervent opposition to communism. Many bills regarding anti-communism were initiated by the HCC, including some measures commonly regarded as 'extreme', including bans on all communist newspaper articles, books, music, television, radio programs, etc. The party also passed legislation to have all known communists fired from their jobs, quarantined, and placed in repromand for the duration of the civil war. Because of this strong anti-communist stance, the HCC has been dubbed a 'fascist' party by some of its most staunch critics, and has controversially been likened to the Nazi regime. Religious Influences Founded by Scott Wesley, a former Anglican minister, the Hutori Conservative Council has many protestant, conservative members, many of Anglican and Baptist denominations, but does not consider itself a religious party, per se. Conversely, many critics of the party have dubbed it a party of Christian fundamentalists, and a party of the 'religious right'. The Hutori Conservative Council has refuted these claims on several occasions. The Hutori Conservative Council has also been accused of blurring the lines between church and state. In a controversial response to a journalist, when asked about this issue, Mr. Wesley reportedly stated: "We believe, as a party, that many of the issues we talk about are not necessarily religious issues...for example, abortion, and things like that, which are commonly referred to as 'religious issues' - we don't necessarily view them as religious issues, per se. You don't have to be religious to know that abortion is wrong...and we think that the people of Hutori have decided that it's time for a party that believes in God, and believes in Jesus as the Saviour of Mankind, to be in power...in a democracy, if the people want things a certain way, then it becomes legitimate" Assassination of Scott Wesley Following several controversial and provocative comments made by the then party leader, Scott Wesley, he was assassinated by a left wing radical in a street outside his office. The assassin, named only 'Yusjev', was a left-wing activist, and was found to have taken a cocktail of hard drugs several times before the murder, which he carried out on behalf of a socialist student activist group he was involved in. Yusjev was consequently murdered shortly after his arrival in prison, by a prison gaurd who it has been alleged was a 'friend' of the Hutori Conservative Council, or a staunch supporter. Whilst it is commonly known that the HCC had many contacts in the prison where Yusjev was murdered, these allegations have not been proven or disproven, however, and remain under speculation. Wesley Keaton has also regularly denied that any murder would have been sanctioned by any member of the HCC, and the party has since distanced themselves from the prison. Controversy Many controversies have plagued the Hutori Conservative Council in its relatively short life. - In a press conference involving the party, an unnamed MP referred to black people as 'negroes' in passing. Scott Wesley later apologised on his behalf and claimed that "racism has never been a policy of this party. None of our members endorse racism, and if they do, they would certainly be frowned upon...Mr.****** has formerly apologised to the party, and we can assure the public that, whilst his referrence to black people may have been considered politically incorrect, it was not meant with any mallice whatsoever. Sometimes we have to remember not to be too sensitive about the words people use, because political correctness is a rediculous invention...but we do formerly apologise on Mr.******'s behalf, for any offence he may accidently have caused". The party's statements themselves caused considerable controversy, as many claimed Scott Wesley was in many ways defending the MP, and suggesting that those who were offended by the term 'negro' were being too sensitive. - The 'Hutori Conservative Club', a support group that is not officially affiliated with the Hutori Conservative Council, sparked considerable controversy when a group of its members were secretly recorded by left-wing activists at one of their club meetings. In the recording, various members of the club, who have not been identified, used words such as 'dyke', 'queer' and 'faggot' to describe homosexual rights activists, and one member can be heard referring to the film 'Brokeback Mountain' as 'Bareback Mountain', replacing 'brokeback' with a crude slang expression for homosexual intercourse. Later in the recording, an unknown member of the club was heard to mention that Jennifer Green, a famous women's rights activist, "should get back in the kitchen where she belongs". The Hutori Conservative Council went to considerable lengths to distance themselves from any actions of the 'Hutori Conservative Club', and Scott Wesley said in an interview with a national newspaper journalist that "the party does not condone any of the things that this club has said in the recordings, I can speak on the entire parties behalf on that issue. I think it's important to note that we are in no way formally affiliated with the Hutori Conservative Club, and we cannot be held accountable for anything they say or do. They do campaign for us, which is truly appreciated, but we are not impressed with their behaviour in this instance and we will be looking into the matter further". - Several members of a small faction of the party, aptly nicnamed the 'Opus Dei Faction', which is extremely conservative on social issues, are reportedly members of the Opus Dei Catholic group, often referred to as a cult. These claims, however, have not been entirely confirmed, and Scott Wesley has mentioned that "the Hutori Conservative Council does not descriminate based on religion...if some of our members are involved in Opus Dei, that's none of my business, and none of the party's business. Religion is a very private thing for most of this party's members". In contrast to his comments regarding Opus Dei, Scott Wesley has reportedly refused several Mormons entry to the party, though he did not cite their faith as a justification for this.